Super Bros Legacy
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Mario and Luigi became the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom? How Bowser became the villain? How Peach became the princess? Here's the true tale of how everything came to be...
1. The Tone Is Set

The Super Bros. Legacy

Long before in a land called the Mushroom Kingdom, a time before heroes were made and fighting ensued, there was peace and harmony among all creatures and mutual respect for one another. This land was under the rule of a kind hearted king, who loved all of his people. It was a beautiful place filled with a hope of haven to those needing a place to belong. Some thought it was a paradise to last well over 1,000 years.

However, peace does not last forever. It is destiny's unwritten rule. And unfortunately, destiny came to the once peaceful kingdom in a most sinister form.

A woman.

Prologue

The king had found what most of us could ever hope to find in life. True love. Although already betrothed to a most beautiful, rich, and powerful woman, it was mainly for his people's sake. But the woman he truly loved was poor, not a cent to her name. But her soul was rich and you could see her love for life in her eyes. She was an immigrant, hailing from a foreign land, thus she stayed in the village outside the castle. She was not royal. He could never, ever marry her, as he wished to. He wanted so much to be with her though, and his love would prove to matter most of all. At nights he would sneak out of his castle, away from his royal duties and his servants and guards to be with her. He visited her at nights in secrecy for nearly 4 years. During this period, he was married properly to the woman he was betrothed to and of course subjected to creating an heir to the throne with her. The kingdom was overjoyed at the prospect of the birth of the king's child, as children were considered a great blessing for the land and it's years to come. The king however, came across even more surprising news. His love, who lived in the villa, had also become pregnant, just months after his queen had announced her pregnancy. His two children were mere months apart! He was quite worried, naturally at the prospect of a child no one could know about. What could he say? His kingdom would frown upon his act of adultery and surely he would be exiled if anyone knew.

His other child had to stay a secret. For his sake, and this sake of his love and child, it must.

His first child was born. His queen was the first to birth. It was a beautiful baby girl. Her eyes were a pure blue filled with wonder. Her life would be a fortunate one. The king was overjoyed at his daughter's birth. He had smiled down at her as she lay in his arms.

"What shall we name her, My Excellence?" The queen had said, moving to his side.

He contemplated for a moment. "Those delicious treats….do you remember them? At one of the banquets. I loved them so much."

The queen smiled, reaching over to tap his chin. "How could I forget? You ate them all and left none for our guests."

"What were they called again?"

"Mm…peaches I believe."

He smiled down at his little wonder who blinked up at him curiously.

"Peach. Peach is a fine name, a fine one indeed. It will certainly suit you, my little one."

The villa was composed mostly of immigrants from other kingdoms or land. It's where they settled to find work. It was always bustling with people. Upon the birth of his daughter, the king's visits there became less and less frequent. When he did visit her, he was desperately apologetic, feeling terrible at leaving his love alone in her pregnancy but she would merely smile and tell him to think nothing of it. She had worked hard all her life, and she had always done everything by herself. It was nothing different, she explained. On one particular night however, she had been in terrible labor. It was on that night she gave a miraculous birth to not one son, but two.

And so the king led two lives with two families. To reveal either would be catastrophic. He was torn between his kingdom and the woman he truly loved but he especially wanted the best for his sons and daughter.

Peach was an adorable child, always learning and thinking. She had blonde locks, which the queen took pride in showing off, as they were similar to her own as a child. She would dress her up in beautiful frilly dresses and parade her about their guests and show off her daughter's manners. Her mother instilled proper behavior in her at a small age, grooming her and primping her for a life of royalty, as acceptable for any princess.

His older son was much more mischievous. He was always crawling into places he shouldn't, always coming home dirty. He was a spitting image of his father though, his hair being a chestnut brown color. He was always playing, and always got along well with the other boys of the villa. He was terribly adventurous. But he was always a good boy, honest and trustworthy. The king knew he would turn out to be a good son.

His younger brother, separated by only minutes apart was a bit more timid. He followed his eldest everywhere and constantly clung to his arm. He was shy, frightened easily, but the King knew that in time he too would grow up to be a fine young man.

The queen grew suspicious of the king's nightly disappearances after a while. But it wasn't soon after that his visits outside the castle grew less and less, since he had grown sick in his older age. It had quieted the queen's ponderings, but the king's servant knew otherwise. A young Toad male known as Toadsworth was the king's worthy advisor, and magician to the court. The king trusted him more than anyone. In one of his nightly escapades, Toadsworth had caught him sneaking into his room. The king had no choice but to explain himself, because he could not lie to his advisor, and friend. The Toad merely had nodded, and was confirmed of his own suspicions, but did not frown upon his king. He knew that the queen was not as beautiful as all had thought. She was beautiful on the outside, a perfect lady to the public, but inside, he knew she was vain, crude, and wicked. She wanted riches and glory and for all to bow before her. She was terribly conceited. And she was very prejudiced against the races of her kingdom. She wanted perfection, but her husband was much more open hearted.

The king decided that to stop the queen from suspecting him, that he should visit the villa one final time. Toadsworth agreed that he should part ways at that time, for the betterment of everyone involved. On this night however, the queen had sent out a guard to follow her husband.

"M-my lady." Toadsworth started. "Is it really necessary to spy on him? I'm sure everything is fine." He rubbed his hands nervously against the seams of his pockets, praying that the guard would get lost on the king's trail.

"One can never take too many precautions, Toadsworth. If everything is fine, then there will be nothing turned up." She arched an eyebrow at him, her mouth pulling into a thin line.

"As you wish….your highness." He murmured.

The King had given his final goodbyes to his lover. She understood the risks involved, and blessed him in his life. For the sake of anybody finding out, the King begged her to keep their father unrevealed, hopeful for time to erase their memories. With a final kiss to his mistress and his sons, he left. The guard however, had seen all he needed and was gone long before him.

The Queen was furious. Enraged. How dare he, that cur, go behind her back and with a peasant no doubt! She grit her perfect teeth and curled her perfectly manicured hands into fists of seething anger. She vowed that he would pay for betraying her in such a vile manner and it was on that night that the queen's heart became encased in a concrete so thick and hard, not even her precious daughter could penetrate it. Her colors shown on that night, she fled to the farthest wing of the castle, to a tower not even the toad servants went. She would make him pay, oh yes.

In the highest tower in the farthest wing lived a terrifying sorcerer. He was skilled in dark magic, a practice most foul and unknown to most. He lived in the tower for years, crafting his skill with his fellow apprentices, designing terrible machines for warfare, and constantly scheming up designs. He was brilliant, in all honesty. His knack for inventing such advanced technology was ingenious. Although it was in secrecy, for people at this time could not understand such brilliance, and so he was cast off in insanity. The queen however thought otherwise and so kept him in the kingdom, hidden and doing her bidding. It was on this night, she came to his door.

"My lady," He growled in a deep tone. "What brings you to my humble abode?" He wrung his clawed hands over one another. He was a foul, frightful looking creature with blood red eyes and a hulking body. One would be surprised at the depth of brilliance hidden in such a monstrosity.

"I require your assistance." She hissed. "You will carry out a task for me."

"Of course my lady." His eyebrows rose. His koopa apprentices nearby stopped their work at hand to listen eagerly. "Anything you wish." He added hastily.

"The details are not important, but for my own reasons I wish for you to dispose of a troublesome pestilence for me."

"Pestilence my lady? And what would that be?" He swallowed loudly.

Her lip curled as she noticed the several koopa eyes on her. The sorcerer grunted, looking behind him. "BACK TO WORK YOU PUS WARTS!!" He barked out, smoke trailing out of his nostrils, and they scurried off in a skittish manner.

"Forgive me my lady, they can be so irritating." He said in apology.

"Fine." She answered in a bored tone. "However I believe I too have an irritating group to deal with."

"And who would that be Your Majesty?" He grimaced.

"I need you to dispose of…..our King." Her lips curled into a wicked grin. The sorcerer merely stared on, as if misunderstanding her.

"P-pardon?" He finally coughed out.

"The King." She spat out venomously at him. "What did you think I said, you twit? DON'T answer that." She hissed as his mouth opened to interject. "I don't care what you think nor do I care how it's done but you will dispose of the King promptly and efficiently."

"But my lady! You're asking me to rid the kingdom of the most powerful….the kindest…-"

"KINDEST?!" She sneered, dropping her head back to laugh wickedly. "You know nothing of his 'kindness.' Anyone who throws a scrap of _meat_ at you foul creatures is considered 'kind,' because let's face the truth, your race is a pathetic bunch, the lowest on the food chain next to your neighboring 'goombas.'"

He almost lowered his head if not for his pride. Her words stabbed him like nothing else could. To be in a race that was despised so was utterly horrific. Where in this time period had the koopas fell so low in society? They were once such a proud race…

"Stop IGNORING me you fool!" The queen snapped him from his thoughts.

"I wasn't Your Highness." He lied in a mocking tone. "But I do apologize Queenie, that I can't carry out this great and repulsive task for you for _free_." He waggled a clawed finger at her. "In fact, your request would cost something of a great expense."

"What is it that you want?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to stay with you tonight so don't even let it cross your mind."

"Aww. Now, now. I wouldn't have even thought about that." He gave her a condescending look, running a scaly hand through his dark red hair. "But now that you've brought it up…"

"Never." She spat, disgusted. "I've told you it could never work. You're a vile koopa, and I…" She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "…am a lady. You'll do as I command if you know what's good for you. Who saved you from your banishment, hmm? Who allowed you and your frightful koopa race to reside in this kingdom, hmm?"

"The King."

"ME YOU DOLT!" She screeched. "I was the one who allowed you to stay here! I allowed you to invent! I gave you a place to lay your filthy head at night! And what thanks do I receive? YOU GIVE ME NOTHING!" She swiped her fist through a nearby table, knocking gears and plans from it violently. "If you don't do this for me I'll have you staked personally!"

An eruption of flames shot from the beast's mouth angrily. "You wretch! You miserable wicked wretch! You should hold your tongue when talking to me! I've invented machines for you and your miserable toadlings for YEARS and you keep me locked up here like your PET." He bellowed in disgust. "You forget who's skilled in the dark koopa magic! I could FRY you if I wanted to!"

"You could not, for you know I am protected against your so called dark magic." She mocked. "I could have you executed. Your magic books and amulets would be burned and you'd be beaten so hard you wouldn't remember any of your spells. Your ungratefulness is sickening, but I suppose I shouldn't have put it past a koopa."

"You little-" His fists were curled, and he could taste magma in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to twist her little body until it broke in two.

"Or…I could kill your son."

He froze.

"Ahh, so the beast has a heart after all." She trailed a long painted fingernail down his scaly chest. "Who would have guessed? Well me, that's who." She gave a short chuckle. "I know how much you love your son, how _precious _he is to you. One life for another. Kill my King and your son lives. Fail…"She glared daggers at him. "And your son will _die_."

"You…." Words escaped him . "You cannot-"

"Have it done by tomorrow, or else." She hissed, spinning on her heels. "Or I swear to everything that I am, I will torture your son in a most painful way. He'll be an example to all of you koopas. Do. Not. Fail. Me." With that, she slammed the door viciously, leaving the koopa sorcerer to wallow in his solitude.

And so, the King was dead. And the mushroom people mourned with all of their hearts, because this king, their king, the kindest and most generous of all kings, was poisoned. The servants there at the time recalled the horrific scenes of the King flailing about, spouting foam from his gaping mouth, as his goblet of drink fell to the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head and he began to tremble.

The queen couldn't have looked more like the dear mourning widow the day he was placed in the coffin. Everyone felt so sorry for her, for her tears and her sadness.

And in the comforts of her own bedroom, away from all of the grieving guests and servants who mourned the loss of their great king, she threw off her veil and cackled until she passed out from her madness.

"I've murdered your King." The sorcerer replied in nervousness. "You remember your promise, don't you?"

"Of course and I am true to my word. I will not harm your pathetic….son." She glared at the child sitting on his lap, a large arm wrapped around his middle. He was a small koopa, but a spitting image of his father. His hair was a bright red and his body looked round, especially with his shell on. He glared back at her, realizing she was talking about him. He never liked the queen, and didn't understand why his father did what she told him to do.

"Your brat is safe. However…"

"However?" He raised an eyebrow, and his son leaned forward in his lap to listen curiously.

"Well I've been thinking…..This is the perfect crime…"

"Yes…." He nodded, wondering where this was going.

"And….I've managed to pull it off."

"Uh….huh…." He murmured in response.

"But there's just one….small problem."

"What…?"

"You know what I've done." She glared at him fiercely, an evil smirk gracing her features."And we just can't have that now, can we?"

"What….but….I…..I wouldn't tell Your Highness! I never even leave this tower!" His eyes were large, with shock. "Who would I tell? If you're worried about the magikoopas, you needn't be…I can lock them up!"

"Not good enough. You're all a filthy burden in my kingdom and now I've got the perfect excuse to get rid of you."

"My Lady?!"

"I'm going to banish you all." She gave off a wicked smile. "And there's nothing you can do. This is MY kingdom now. Once I inform the Toad people of your heinous act, your poisoning of their king, you'll be thrown out of this kingdom into nothingness."

His eyes widened, finally catching on. "You…you evil witch!!" He roared. "ALL THESE YEARS I'VE WORKED FOR YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!"

"Silence! I've been looking to rid my kingdom of your filthy race for YEARS and now I can finally do it. I was going to wait for the King to simply get sicker, but you've sped up the process! I will rule as the sole queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and my only daughter as the heir!" She threw back her head, cackling evilly. The sorcerer stood and took the chance to strike. He raised his claw, chanting a spell. She turned her attention back to him and raised her own hand, stopping the spell from forming. "You really should know better, using your dark magic against me. After all…who was it that told you about it?" She laughed again, forming her own spell and casting it at him. He fell back, feeling the sting. He clutched at his chest, heaving. "And now, I believe it's time I've gotten rid of all of you. I have no further use for such hideousness in my perfect kingdom."

The koopas were banished almost immediately. The Queen announced that they were responsible for their beloved King's death. The Toads were enraged, and mass hysteria occurred everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fighting ensued, and koopas were cast out of the kingdom, out of the villas. There were fires and yelling and murder everywhere. The King's lover had mourned over the loss of her King, and had kept her doors shut and locked tightly for fear of her life and the lives of her children being threatened. Insanity filled every corner of the kingdom.

"Sir." A young magikoopa said lightly, shaking the sorcerer from his thoughts. They looked down from the tower at the hysteria and knew that they would be coming for them soon, too.

"Kamek…" He let out a heaving sigh, eyebrows furrowed. "I should've seen this coming. I could have destroyed her but…."

"You couldn't have known, sir. She used the amulet against you. With it you could never harm her."

"I created it because….I thought…." He waved a claw through the air. "Doesn't matter." He dismissed. "She lied to me. She betrayed me."

"She betrayed us all, sir. She promised us a better life here."

"I wanted power. I wanted to…" He grit his monstrous fangs. "Kill those sniveling fungus people. Pay them back for what they did to us. I thought she was going to keep her end…"

"It's gotten out of hand now." Kamek said sadly. "There's nothing more we can do."

"I know."

"The magikoopas and I can only hold so many of them off. There are so many…and the weapons they have…."

"The weapons I gave them." He sneered, a trail of smoke billowing from his mouth.

"We'll be run out."

"Kamek…I know what I've done. I know what I've given to this kingdom. What I've given to her. And for nothing. But if anything…." His red eyes focused on the court yard far below, a crowd of guards and people screaming and running towards the main gate of the castle.

"Save my kid. Don't let them kill him. He's…all I have left in this world."

"With great honor sir. I shall."

And with that, the sorcerer's fate was sealed.

The Queen was able to do away with the koopas, banishing them to a far off land known as the Darklands. Poor, hungry, beaten, and nothing left, they trudged on, hoping for anything that they would be saved. The sorcerer was not lucky enough to escape with them, and so Kamek, his beloved servant did as he promised, and saved his son, his heir in hopes that their own kingdom could one day rebuild itself.

The Queen had thought she'd won. The kingdom was hers and hers alone, to be ruled by her. Everything in her kingdom would be perfect.

But she had forgot that deep in the villa, lay her dead husband's lover, curled up with two twin boys, shielding them from her wrath. It would be the greatest mistake she would have ever made.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Marioooo! Wait up bro!"

A young man ran down the dirt path, tripping occasionally to keep up with his companion. He was a tall skinny male in his twenties. He was very skittish at times, therefore never too far away from his older brother. His older brother was the brave one, his protector, and his guidance.

Mario rolled his eyes at his younger brother's clumsiness as he turned around to see him tripping and falling into a nearby bush. Two women walked by and chuckled at the scene. He slapped a hand to his forehead watching him redden immensely as he struggled to free himself from the twigs caught on his pants.

He watched his brother's helplessness before looking down at his watch. Great, they were nearly 20 minutes late for their appointment! He didn't need to remind his brother of how much they needed this job. Jobs didn't come easy in the Mushroom Kingdom since so many immigrants lived there fighting for work. It was almost impossible to make a living in the villa. Mario, the brave one, the protector, and the guidance of the family, was also unfortunately the source of income. He did what his stepfather did, as it was the family business. Plumbing.

It wasn't the prettiest of jobs, mind you, but it did provide an income. Everyone had plumbing problems, but it was a matter of at what time the piping would finally break down. Sometimes it would be months before another job would come up! Luigi, his younger brother, was his apprentice, still learning the family trade. Although he was eager and intelligent at times, he could be extremely clumsy and bashful .

"Uhm sorry, bro…I sorta tripped…" Luigi rubbed the back of his neck nervously out of habit.

"It's-a no problem, Luigi. We're-a gonna be late though." Mario replied sternly, hoping they wouldn't upset the client. They really did need this money.

Luigi's shoulders slumped over at the thought of disappointing his older brother, and costing them their first job of the month. Their mom didn't work, and their stepfather was getting too old to leave the house much. Everything relied on them!

"Leave it to me, Mario! I know a short-cut!" Luigi offered, hoping to make up for his delay in the time.

Mario rolled his eyes and glanced at his wristwatch again. The last thing he needed was one of Luigi's "detours" but they needed to make up for lost time. Then again, Luigi's route could end up taking them LONGER.

One look at his younger brother's eager face though crumbled his plea of, 'Let's just follow the regular trail!' and he gave in, following him onto a dirt road near a Mushroom Villa shop.

Meanwhile, the castle was in utter celebration, for the birthday of their glorious princess. She had just turned eighteen, and there was a parade all up and down the castle path. Trumpets bleated and confetti was tossed everywhere. It was a happy occasion that signified the growth of their princess into a young woman, who someday might rule over them.

Peach had fortunately, turned out nothing at all like her mother. She was kind to those in need and hopeful for a better future for immigrant workers. She never turned up her nose at those different from her. And she was beautiful as well. For the most part, she was left alone in her room. The Queen had trained her in royal-like behavior. However, after the King's death, her daughter was no longer a primary interest, as she reminded her so much of her husband. She grew distasteful of her own daughter and took to leaving her in Toadsworth's care. He loved Peach so much, that he complied, and was happy to do so. It was the last shred he had of his friend, the King. He had never told her the truth, of his adultery. He felt it best to not cause her any pain or heartbreak over her father. In truth, the Queen hadn't allowed anyone to mention the former King. Over time, he was almost forgotten.

Peach was so curious as to why. She wanted to know more about her father. She was contained so often. Growing up in such an environment never caused her to question it. She simply thought, that was what all princesses had to do. Stay inside and learn how to be princesses.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

About a few miles away nested the Darklands, deemed a fitting name by the Queen herself. No one from the Mushroom Kingdom went there of their own free will. If they did something to anger the Queen, they were banished there, to live with the koopas, goombas, and any other she deemed unfit to live in her kingdom. Since then, they seemed to have formed their own kingdom, although it was hard to adapt as most of the land was built around an active volcano. Magma ran everywhere.

Kamek had tried his best to form something out of nothing, so to speak, as well as keep his word to his former Lord, who had been killed almost twenty years to date. He raised the orphaned dragonkoopa child to the best of his ability, which wasn't much seeing as how he'd never been a father before. The boy was almost like his father in every way, and filled with even more anger upon hearing Kamek reveal his legacy to him. He grew hateful of the Queen who had killed his father, and cast them out to rot in these lands. He decided, that when he grew older, he'd repay her for all the trouble she'd caused. He became the ruler of the Darklands, as his father was so greatly looked up to by the koopas who had been banished there with him. He decided that his name would always be remembered throughout Plit, as he would conquer every kingdom that stood in his way. Koopas would no longer be cast out and away and looked down upon. He'd gather an army to storm the Mushroom Kingdom and take revenge. His name would be known throughout every corner of the world. King Bowser, they would say, before they died.


	3. The Chance Encounter

**Time Jump From Previous Chapter:** Five years.

Mario looked down at the kitchen table, which was littered with what seemed like a never ending pile of bills. Letting out a huge heaving sigh in preparation for what he was about to do, he slumped down in a chair and began sorting through the papers. Electric bills, water bills, costs for food. It seemed never ending and relentless with taking what little money they had worked for in a month's time. There was almost never anything left over. It worried him. With their stepfather gone, and only him and his brother running the business now, what would happen to them? Their mother couldn't work. She was too sick now. If they had ever been short by just one job…

It pained Mario to think about it. The stress was enough to kill him sometimes. Luigi was so blissfully unaware, and that's how he preferred it. He didn't want his younger brother to share in the financial burden. If they could land just….one….single steady job, their worries might've been delayed. Far from over, but at least…delayed to some extent…

"Brooo!! You'll never believe what just happened! I can't even believe it myself!"

Mario was jerked out of his reverie and he quickly stacked the bills and shoved them to the side of the table. "Hm?" He murmured.

"I just….got…a phone call." Luigi continued, in a rather dramatic way. He paused, to continue the effect and awaited his brother's signal for him to continue.

Mario sighed, too tired and stressed to truly care, but for his brother's sake nodded with an eye-roll which seemed a good enough sign for Luigi as he continued eagerly.

"It was from the castle. THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM'S CASTLE."

That was enough to catch Mario's attention. "The…castle?" he repeated in disbelief.

"YES. The castle! You'll never believe it…" Luigi paused to catch his breath. "All of the pipes in the castle's underground were frozen over due to a draft coming from a crack in the cement. Well during the winter, they froze and backed up, and in the spring when all the snow melted and they warmed up, the pipes were so frozen a few of 'em cracked and started leaking! The whole concourse is flooded!" He waved his arms around, as if to signify the seriousness of the problem.

Mario mulled it over, opting to reflect silently for a few moments, which caused Luigi to become restless. "Uhh, HELLO? The CASTLE needs OUR help! They heard that we're the best in the villa! Don't you care? They're gonna pay us and everything!"

"Of course I-a care. This is…this is-a big news…" He was taken aback but the almost sudden answer in their prayers. They desperately needed this money and here it was, all neat and packaged and floating down from the heavens above! He felt like dancing!

Instead, he reached over to grab his red cap off of the coat rack and slipped it over his head.

"Lets-a-go!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Luigi was almost bounding at his brother's side, clearly excited about being INSIDE of a castle, even though most of their time spent would be in a basement. Mario's gut was wrenching in nervousness. He'd never set foot on the castle grounds. It felt strange, but he was willing to do almost anything for a job, even if it meant sucking up his apprehensions and putting on a confident front. The brothers reached the castle gate, and were then halted by a small Toad in uniform garb.

"What is the nature of your influx?" He inquired.

Luigi shrunk back visibly, as he was never good with speaking to other people.

"We're-a here about a plumbing job." Mario offered on Luigi's behalf, as the guard was awaiting his answer. Luigi nodded, swallowing nervously.

The Toad smiled and pleasantly waved them on, as he ordered the other guard to raise the gate.

'That wasn't so hard…' Mario mused to himself, expecting the patrol to be much harsher. Grabbing Luigi by his sleeve, he yanked him onwards through the gate, as he was still frozen to the spot.

"Th-thanks bro." Luigi whispered out, and finally got his legs to start working again. The two brothers continued down the castle trail, through the impressive gardens and onto the cobblestone bridge leading to the front doors.

Luigi's excitement had morphed into restlessness as they neared the castle doors and he was almost tempted to run back to the gate and forget the whole thing. Mario's grip on his sleeve made him rethink the idea however.

"B-bro…"

"Just keep-a yourself composed. Ok?" Mario said in a hushed tone, hoping that Luigi's nerves would die down. He wouldn't want anything to happen that might change their mind about the job.

Gazing up at the extraordinary building, of which the size itself was enough to impress anyone, Mario inhaled and knocked on the door stridently.

The door almost immediately opened, and the brothers were ushered in by a little Toad maid. Luigi was beyond himself, and could almost not see anything at all, as well as being vaguely aware that he was IN the castle or at least the lobby anyway. The two were asked to wait at the bottom of the main stairs, which left them shuffling uncomfortably, and gawking at the beauty around them. Luigi's jaw had dropped during the midst of gawking, and Mario pinched his arm sternly.

"Keep-a-your wits about you, Luigi." Mario advised, even though he himself was taken aback by the fanciness of the décor. It was impressive.

"Ahh, there you gents are." A large booming voice greeted them from the top of the stairs, and Luigi almost fell backwards craning his head up to see.

"My, I just called less than an hour ago, and here you are, all prompt and what, what." An older Toad with glasses and a mustache to rival Mario's strolled down the staircase. He had a fancy looking cane, and he was sharply dressed. His face was kind though, and his eyes seemed to be filled to the brim with a high spirit.

"Well you can believe how horrified we were when we found out the bottom half of our castle's gone for a swim, and you can imagine with the Queen being so busy, we didn't have time to lark about! We needed some REAL gents not short of the best to help us out, what what." He chuckled. His presence had sort of a calming effect, and Luigi found himself tittering along.

"Well you came-a-to the right gents." Mario said. "We don't know-a-much, but we're the best at-a-plumbing, that's-a-for sure!" He gave Luigi a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Oh ho ho! Splendid then! I can see that you gents are a good team right from the start. I'm sure you'll fix us up in no time flat!" He began to walk to the front doors, gesturing behind him. "This way, come along, gents!" The brothers exchanged glances and began to follow behind.

"Erm, you know what? I've forgotten to introduce myself! How impolite and discourteous of me! The name's Toadsworth! Advisor to the Queen, at your service!"

"Well I'm-a-Mario and this is-a- Luigi, at YOUR service." Mario countered brightly.

Toadsworth chuckled and nodded. "I suppose today, yes, you'd be at my service. Not used to anyone being at my service per say. So gents, that's a rather interesting accent you have there. Where about are you from?" He continued to lead the brothers down the castle trail across a secondary drawbridge. "Watch your step, this is new, gents."

"Oh, ah, we're from-a-the villa." Mario answered, the bridge feeling sturdy enough to him.

"Really? You don't say? Sounds like a tough place to be living nowadays. I do feel for the villagers down there. "Toadsworth began twirling his cane in thought.

Luigi almost tripped over himself while crossing the bridge but managed to step off without falling. He faintly heard Toadsworth's words, as he began day-dreaming himself.

"It is. Our-a-mother is sick." Mario said quietly, seeing that the conversation had taken a dim detour.

"Sorry to hear that, gents." Toadsworth frowned, and Mario could see that he was bothered by the information. Quickly thinking, he changed the subject, "So this-a-castle seems to be undergoing a lot of-a-repairs."

"Hmm? Oh yes, quite a lot of refurbishing, gents! The Queen has wanted the castle to have some more trimmings as I'd like to call them. If you ask me," He continued in a hushed tone. "It's a bit frivolous really. Such a waste of the people's taxes. But, I digress gents." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled secretively at them as he led them down a ramp into the moat area. "As you can see, we've had to drain the moat so that the castle doesn't sink." He chuckled. "Good news is, the water level isn't more than a few feet so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

He craned his head around to look at Luigi who still seemed in a daze. "The green one doesn't talk much, does he?" Mario smiled, pinching Luigi's arm once more to snap his attention back to reality. "He's a bit-a-shy." He explained, while Luigi rubbed his arm embarrassingly.

"Nothing wrong with being reserved. It's a pleasant change from all the rubbish that's out there and what, what!" Toadsworth affirmed, smiling at Luigi. Toadsworth unlocked the rusty metal door leading into the basement and he pushed it in. It creaked loudly, in dire need of new hinges.

"That's-a-funny…" Mario mulled.

"The door you mean? Funny place for it, eh?" Toadsworth said, realizing instantly what he meant. "Seems like a strange place, but it's actually quite safe. The door doesn't open from the outside what with all the water pressure that normally surrounds it." He tapped his temple and winked, walking inside the dimly lit area.

Luigi swallowed, wringing his hands. "M-mario?" He stuttered out, seeing his older brother following Toadsworth.

"Oh come-a-on Luigi. I'm-a-right here!" He said firmly, waving him inside.

Sighing in defeat, he chased after him, not exactly thrilled about being in an enclosed, spooky and musty smelling concourse.

"Watch yourself, gents. As you can see, upkeep's been a bit lax these few years. You don't have to worry about lighting, the torches are lit."

The flooding has receded since the draining of the moat, and it left only a few inches of water behind, coming up to reach Mario's ankle. Luigi hated the feeling of water seeping into his dry comfortable shoes, and even though he had tried to tip-toe his way down the corridor it had been no use and his shoulders slumped again in utter defeat.

The three sloshed their way through the concourse until they came across rows of piping at the far wall.

"As you can see, some of the pipes are in bad shape. It's unfortunate that we weren't able to stop the problem before it got worse. If you gents are as good as I think you are, you'll be able to get them back in tip-top shape!"

"Course,it's-a-no problem!" Mario said confidently, adjusting his cap. "Just leave it to us!"

"Well by golly, I'll leave you to it, Mister Mario and Mister Luigi!" He saluted both of them, and Mario returned the favor cheerfully. Luigi waved in an awkward fashion and watched the older Toad about face and leave through the passage they entered through.

"Mario, can we really fix it?" Luigi asked apprehensively.

"There's-a-nothing we can't fix, Luigi. Just remember that." Mario assured him, unclasping his tool belt.

"Looks pretty bad though, bro…"

"It's-a-nothing we can't fix." Mario turned to his brother and threw the belt at him. Luigi had trouble catching it and almost dropped it in the water. As he wobbled up with the heavy load clutched in his hands, his older brother's eyes were on him. "There's-a-**nothing **we can't do, Luigi."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As the last pipe was secured, Mario clapped his hands together, his gloves stained with the dirt from the pipes.

"And voila." Mario said, turning back to look at his brother, who smiled at him.

"Wow, bro. I don't think anything could leak outta those…" Luigi said, gazing up at them.

"Just have to know what-a-works. One of these-a-days you're going to be more than an apprentice, Luigi. You'll run-a-the business." Mario took off his cap, wiping his brow off on his sleeve.

At the mere mention of being made in charge, Luigi paled, securing the last tool into Mario's belt. "Erm…dunno about that, bro…"

"It's all about-a-confidence. How many times do I have to-a-tell you, hm?" He slid his cap back into place and dusted off his gloves on his overalls.

"Oh, about a million and one more times." Luigi said with a small smile.

Mario merely grinned back, taking the tool belt from Luigi and looping it around his own waist.

"You gents sure accomplished that quick! Why look at it! Such fine work."

Both brothers turned around to find Toadsworth shuffling through the passageway. "I was coming to check up on you, but now I see you two are a couple of professionals!" He was beaming at them.

"Grazie…" Mario bowed his head, always opting to let his work speak for himself as opposed to gloating.

"Eh?" Toadsworth cocked his head.

"Oh, means-a-thank you. In-a -my stepfather's language." Mario corrected himself.

"Oho! How wonderful. Eh heh, grazie, I'll have to remember that one, Mister Mario!" He smiled, gazing up at the pipes. "Such a wonderful job. Remarkable. You gents sure are skilled." Luigi smiled in appreciation. "This certainly clears up a lot of worry on my part."

"Glad to have helped." Mario chimed in.

"Well you gents sure deserve a reward for your work. Come with me and we'll certainly see what we can do to thank you." Toadsworth couldn't have been more pleased. The three walked out of the corridor and headed up to the castle once more. Toadsworth left them in the lobby and told the brothers to wait until his return. The two sat on chairs that were provided for them.

Leaning over, Luigi whispered, "Mario, what do you think the reward will be?"

Mario shooed him away. "Don't-a-be greedy Luigi. You'll jinx it!" Luigi pouted. "I won't jinx it! You did do a really good job though, bro. I hope it's worth it."

"It's-a-worth anything we can get." Mario answered. He anxiously turned his attention off of the possible reward and chose to instead look around at his surroundings. Who'd know when they'd ever get to be in the Queen's castle again.

"Excuse me…are you…the Mario brothers?" A small sweet voice chimed in. Mario spun around in his seat to answer but was not expecting to see whom he did.

She was beautiful. Long silky blonde hair, cerulean eyes, a porcelain face, and a sweet smile. She wore a long pink gown that fell down to the floor, complete with ruffles and trim and custom-made jewels. Long white gloves covered the length of her arm.

"Whooooaaaaaa." Luigi drawled out, obviously star struck.

Mario barely had time to react himself, and instead reached over to pinch Luigi's arm roughly.

"Y-yes…"Mario answered, never seeing someone so beautiful before in his entire lifetime. "That's us. Me and-a-my brother."

She offered them a small smile and could stop any man in his tracks and giggled. "I apologize that the Queen herself could not come down to see you, but she's very…busy. I'm her daughter though, and I've heard about the wonderful job you've done on our concourse pipes!" Upon hearing of her status as the Queen's daughter, both brothers abruptly stood up, ripping off their caps.

The princess giggled. "No need to be so proper! After the hard time you must've had down there you deserve something really special. You really are jacks of your trade aren't you?"

"Not Jacks, Mario and-a- Luigi, Your Highness." Mario piped up, wringing his cap.

His misunderstanding of her statement made her giggle again. "Of course. Mario and Luigi. The best plumbers in the land. I'd like to thank you, by inviting you to our annual ball, and of course by paying you for your services!"

"B-ball?" Mario stuttered out, being caught completely off guard.

"What?" Luigi choked out, strangling his cap between his fingers.

"Well of course! I've never been to the basement, but I've heard about the damage, and for you two to have been able to fix it up so easily deserves some recognition. I'd be absolutely thrilled if you joined us." She smiled kindly.

"O-oh…princess…that's-a-so very nice of you. But we've-a-never been to a ball! We could never accept such-a-honor…" Mario trailed off, for once being incapable of articulating.

She sensed his apprehensiveness and nodded to Toadsworth who'd come down in the midst of conversation.

"Oh come on gents! The annual ball is by invitation only, and we'd be thrilled just as the princess says! You should be proud!"

Mario swallowed thickly and glanced to Luigi, who was of no help to him, as he was too busy strangling his cap to death.

"O-oh, well-a-you see…we don't-a-have….appropriate…a-attire…" He was having trouble making eye contact with the princess, as she was so beautiful, and he was so…ordinary, and of course filthy from being underground.

"That's quite alright. Clothes will be provided for you." The princess insisted.

"C-clothes? We could never accept so much-"

"Mister Mario, you simply have to come. I won't take no for an answer. You too, of course Mister Luigi."

Luigi reddened under her soft gaze and raised his scrunched cap to his chest.

"Please…" She looked to Mario, smiling. "I want to thank you properly for your wonderful work. I'd feel awful if I didn't."

Mario could bear it no longer, and without Luigi to back him up, as if he would've anyway, he was left defenseless against her soft, beautiful nature! He couldn't say no to her! Not when she asked him so…so…kindly. What was he supposed to do when backed against the wall? Quite literally might he add, as he felt his back hit the stone wall. He hadn't realized he was even moving backwards!

"E-erm…" His eyes darted back and forth to Toadsworth's grinning face, and the princesses hopeful smile and he broke down.

"Sure…"


	4. Arriving In Style

Luigi was having a panic attack to put it lightly. He grabbed his older brother by the scruff of his collar and stared him down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Was spouted between breaths of the hyperventilation variety.

Mario calmly removed his brother's clenched fingers from the fabric of his shirt. "The princess invited us to a party. Would it-a-been right if I declined?" He fixed Luigi with an impatient glare.

"YES!" Luigi whined. "ESPECIALLY because it was the princess who invited us! We're not suave guys, Mario. We're plumbers! We fix toilets for a living! We can't wine and dine with the most important people in the kingdom, all because you can't say no to a pretty girl!" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he quickly slapped a hand to his face. "Erm…what I mean…was…"

"AHA. So you were-a-thinking it too! And don't-a-pretend you were so adamant about not-a-going. You were over in the corner having a heart attack!" Mario accused, narrowing his eyes.

"WAS NOT!" He blurted out. "And even if I was, which I'm not _saying_ I was, YOU were gawking at her too!"

"Oh please." Mario rolled his eyes, choosing to end the conversation as he walked out of their living room.

"Don't you walk away from me, Mario!" Luigi scurried off the couch after him. "Don't deny it! You thought she was beautiful didn't you? And you just can't help yourself, can you?" He demanded, cornering his older brother in the kitchen. "Now because of you we have to dress up like rich monkeys and swindle with snooty important folk!"

"Don't-a-assume I was trying to make a move on-a-her, because I wasn't!" Mario glared, crossing his arms.

"…I never said that."

Mario's glare dropped and his cheeks reddened. "WELL I WASN'T!" He yelled after a smirking Luigi who practically skipped out of the room.

"What's all this yelling about?"

Mario looked to the other doorway to see his mother standing there, her hair a mess and her eyes squinting, as if she'd just woken up.

"I'm-a-sorry Mama, did we wake you?"

"Kind of. But since I'm already up now, you might as well tell me what's gotten you boys riled up." She pulled out the small wooden chair next to the table and plopped down in it.

"Well….erm…me an' Luigi fixed up the castle's-a-plumbing system. The princess herself invited us to-a-the Mushroomian Ball." Mario rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh really? The ball? Sounds terribly important." His mother grinned, watching him squirm about nervously. "And you met the princess, that's inspiring. What is she like?"

"Uhm…I…ah…wouldn't…really know…"

"LIAR!" Came a voice from the living room.

Mario affixed another embarrassed and heated glare into the other room and sheepishly scuffed his shoe at the floor. "She's….pretty."

"Well of course. Is she nice?" His mother smirked knowingly.

"Well we only just-a-met her. It's just-a-to thank us for the work we did!"

"Oh, I see. I certainly hope you two have fun. It's good to see you getting out of the house for once."

"We get out." Mario said, surprised.

"Only for work and that isn't fair." His mother countered. "You work yourselves too hard."

"All for the family, Mama." Mario replied in a saddened tone.

"I'm going to feel sick no matter what you do. Money can't fix that, Mario." She gazed at him, though her eyes were hazy.

"But it would get worse if-a-you didn't have a home to live in, Mama."

"You can't save the world Mario." She chuckled in an enigmatical way. "You can't do it all. Go out to this ball…" She stood, shuffling in her robe to him, taking his face in her small hands. "And enjoy yourselves. Enjoy life. Have an adventure. Meet dazzling people. You can't do that when you're here."

"Mama…"

"Go out and let the world know just who the Mario Brothers really are." His mother smiled, her pale face seeming to glow for just a moment. "Promise me you will."

Not really knowing what else to say or what she had meant he smiled back. "I promise Mama."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everything going all right in there, gents?"

Mario stared at his reflection in the three way mirror, surprised at the man staring back at him. Instead of his usual overall and cap attire, it had been swapped out for some tailored black pants, a tailored coat, shiny new shoes and a tie to bring it all together. This suit must've cost more than he had ever made in his entire life!

Luigi gawked at himself in the next changing room for a few moments and then deliberately called over the door, "Mario, whatcha' think of this?"

"Erm…it's-a-different that's for sure…" Mario nervously called back, not quite sure what to think, having never even touched a suit or seen anyone he knew in one.

"Oho, let's see now, gents! Come out!" Toadsworth called, casually swinging his cane.

Both the doors opened and Mario and Luigi stepped out, shuffling awkwardly at the floor.

"Brilliant gents, quite dazzling really! Why you're both quite handsome when you spiffy yourselves up, eh?" He chuckled, clapping loudly.

Mario and Luigi exchanged bewildered glances. "Thank you…" replied Luigi in a stammering tone, and Mario turned to face the mirror again. "You-a-really think so?" Mario tilted his head, never receiving a compliment for anything other than his plumbing. Sure, he was alright looking in his opinion, but handsome? Dazzling?

"Oho, of course gents! You both are sure to be the talk of the party. Shall we adjourn at your leisure then? Normally I would be at the castle to supervise but the princess has taken it upon herself to organize this ball. I'm sure she'll do fine." He laughed in a good natured way.

The brothers admired their new appearances one last time to make sure everything was proper looking and then headed out of the shop with the older toad.

"It was truly-a-nice of you to invite us to the ball." Mario chimed in as they walked through the shopping district.

"Me? Oho." Toadsworth's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Wasn't my idea, actually gents. It was the princess who suggested it!"

"The p-p-p-princess?" Luigi stuttered out, wide-eyed.

"Why yes! In fact her very words were something to the effect of, if both of you would be diligent and skilled enough to do something that great for their kingdom, then they simply must be rewarded and revered properly."

"Wow, the princess is so kind…" Luigi whispered under his breath, sighing softly. Mario caught the look on Luigi's face but said nothing, only clearing his throat. The rest of the walk to the castle was quiet, all for different reasons. Luigi was only mildly aware of his surroundings, drifting off to his own world, preventing himself from becoming uncomfortable and anxious for as long as he could.

Mario seemed quite the opposite, concentrating on finding the right things to say, how to act, where to sit, where to stand, how to mingle, and whom to mingle with. And what about the princess? What would he say if he encountered her? Should he try to exercise extreme politeness around her? Or should he keep his sentences short, and only if she asked him a direct question? Should he even talk at all? He had no idea.

Toadsworth walked ahead but upon glancing back he could clearly analyze the distress Mario was pouring out and he chuckled in amusement.

"Not to worry, lad! You'll do fine. Just be yourself!"

Mario nodded, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. He was a humble plumber, raised in a small family. He shouldn't expect himself to be anyone else, and neither should anyone there.

"Gents, we're coming up on the castle shortly now. You'll notice a huge crowd starting to form, but I assure you most of them are spectators." Toadsworth announced gesturing to the small toad guard manning the gate to open it up. True to his word, there was a small crowd gathering behind them, begging to be let in. Luigi nervously scurried after the older toad, to avoid being trampled.

"M-Mario…is this a good idea? It's not too late to turn back…" Luigi nudged his brother, his face was already pale and flushed upon spotting a fancy looking car pull up to the gate behind them. Luigi was terribly wrong however, because they were already dressed and arriving at the castle, and to turn back now would be ridiculous, and Mario wasn't a coward.

"Ma-ma-ma-MARIO! It's…it's the princess!" shrieked Luigi in an ironically loud "whisper" voice and Mario immediately stood at attention.

"Why hello Mister Mario, and Mister Luigi, my plumbing connoisseurs." Princess Peach smiled brightly at the two males. Her dress was long and certainly more elegant, but still the same shade of pink from the previous dress they'd last seen her in. Luigi blushed a dark red and with no cap to strangle he had to settle for wringing his tie between his fingers.

"Good-a-evening Princess." Mario spoke up, bowing his head on behalf of him and his brother.

"Good evening indeed." She curtsied politely and smiled at Toadsworth. "Thank you for escorting them to the shopping district."

"No trouble at all, my princess. They were quite an amusement! Good company, I say."

"The ballroom is just beyond the main staircase." Princess Peach gestured behind her with an elegant hand. "I do hope we get a chance to speak further tonight. I have so many guests to converse with."

"Will the Queen be attending, Your Highness?" Mario mentioned, as he'd never actually met the Queen before.

"Oh there's no need for such formalities." Peach beamed at him. "And my mother will certainly attend, after all, it's she who established the Mushroomian Ball."

The Princess had to excuse herself from their company to welcome other visitors, and Toadsworth led them up the staircase into the ball entrance. It was a huge, circular room with a beautiful chandelier in the middle of it. Elegant burgundy drapery covered the eight large windows. There were plush overcoat chairs spread throughout the room against the wall. Candelabras occupied the blank spaces between the windows. It truly was a splendorous sight that Mario felt almost unprivileged to see.

Luigi of course was taken aback as well, and allowed his mouth to hang agape. Mario couldn't blame him for it, even if it was rude.

"You gents feeling tip top?"

"Huh…? Oh. Yes. We're-a-fine…just…" Mario continued to gaze awkwardly at the ceiling, noticing a mural had been hiding there.

"So beautiful…" Luigi murmured.

"Yes, it is quite lovely." Toadsworth chuckled. "I dare say, the princess certainly did a good job."

"Great job…." Luigi blurted out, never seeing anything so sophisticated. As he continued to gawk, his older brother finally turned his attention onto Toadsworth, not wanting to look foolish.

"You know I daresay Mister Mario, you really do strike me funny. I know it sounds a tad strange….but have we perhaps….met before?" Toadsworth studied his face carefully before resting his jewel-tipped cane on the floor.

"….Urm….." He tried to place the older Toad in his mind, thinking back to all the various jobs he'd performed throughout the villa. He was absolutely certain they'd never crossed paths before. "No." Mario finally said, blinking.

Toadsworth looked on in disbelief for a moment. Perhaps it was the lighting against Mario's face-it seemed to hit him in a manner that vaguely resembled someone he knew, someone close to him. After a few moments of observation and furrowing his brow, Toadsworth dismissed it, waving a hand casually. "Ah, never mind then."

Mario looked skeptical and opened his mouth to ask more on the subject but Toadsworth had abruptly turned, swinging his cane through the air and saluting both gentlemen, although Luigi was barely paying attention, still flustered and gazing around as his surroundings.

"I say, enjoy yourselves, gents! I'll be off then. Cheerio!" With a wink, the Toad walked off towards the main doors, leaving the brothers behind.


	5. Boisterous Meeting

Chapter Four

The night had flowed relatively smooth. As more guests piled through the entrance dressed to the nines, the princess grew fatigued. Her cheeks were starting to ache from smiling so much. It was part of the job, upstanding royalty and all, but it was also demanding. She didn't know how her mother managed, and with such finesse. Guests would approach her, each opting to take up her time instead of a simple, polite 'How do you do?' It instead ranged everywhere from 'Princess, what do you make of the impending economic downfall?' to 'Your gown is fabulous! Who does your tailoring?' Peach was growing wearier by the second.

"You know, I can always tell when you're exhausted." Peach turned stiffly, her hand still grasped tightly by a mayor hailing from Poshley Heights. Her smile lightened. "Daisy, please. I don't know what you mean." She murmured to the auburn haired girl who'd somehow sidled next to her through the crowd.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. Your face looks like it's about to fall off." Daisy replied haughtily. She was also royalty hailing from Sarsaland, a desert region that neighbored the Mushroom Kingdom. For years, their parents had reconciled, creating a peace pact and both girls after several visits with one another had taking a liking to the other. Daisy had always been the more headstrong of the pair, opting to speak whatever was on her mind regardless of what effect it had on anyone else. Peach admired that about her.

The mayor eventually released her hand and allowed her to turn fully to face Daisy, only for the auburn haired girl to make the decision to leave for her as she looped her arm through hers.

"Come on." Daisy insisted, pulling her through the crowd, "I'll help you make your escape." Daisy grinned over her shoulder as she tugged, finally reaching the stairs. "So."

Peach's eyes scanned the crowd of guests below as they began their ascent. "Hm?" She murmured in a distracted manner. Daisy swung her towards the powder room, sitting Peach down onto the plush cushion along the settee. The princess let out a relieved sigh as she slumped further into her seat. "My feet are killing me…" She groaned, her brow knitted. Slowly she peeked up at Daisy who'd been staring down at her, hands propped on her hips. "What…?"

"You neglected to mention to me, that you took the liberty of inviting two incredibly handsome, _foreign_ men."

It took a moment for Peach to fully register what she meant, "I….I'm not sure who you're referring to."

"Uhm, it's not like they're hard to spot! Everyone here is either a different species or up to my waist. Now spill it, why would you choose not to tell me? ME, your best friend in the entire kingdom, ME who thought nobody eccentric would be here and simply took to wearing her boring old yellow dress instead of coming in something devastatingly GORGEOUS." Daisy ranted on.

Peach blinked, examining the other's dress for a moment, poking the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "Well…Daisy…all of your dresses are yellow. I don't think it would've made a huge difference if you came in a different one." Daisy gaped at her for a moment before huffing, turning towards the mirror.

"….You're missing the point ENTIRELY. Studly men from exciting and foreign backgrounds and you oh so CASUALLY neglect to tell me. I mean, I'm sure I could've picked out something classier to wear had I been FORETOLD. Where did you meet them anyways?"

Peach sighed, dropping back against the couch, staring up at the soft, white pasty color of the ceiling. "I'm still not even sure who you're talking about. I haven't purposely plotted against you, Daisy. I mean besides, technically EVERYONE here is foreign to this place, wasn't that the whole point? My mother wanted to meet with other countries' dignitaries."

"You're soooo avoiding the subject! I'm talking about the men with those mustaches and the funny accents!"

Peach's eyes widened slightly, her pale cheeks tingeing a slight coloration true to her name. "Oh. You must be referring to…the brothers."

"I knew they were related! Pretty handsome too. Where are they from?" Daisy looked back at her from the vanity, lightly touching up her makeup.

"Uhm…I'm not sure. I think Toadsworth mentioned they were from the…from the villa."

Daisy's eyes grew large for a moment before she abruptly turned to face Peach. "You met them THERE? Please tell me you didn't go careening through town again- you know if your mother catches you sneaking out to mingle with townspeople she'd have your head. I mean…at least don't give yourself away by inviting guys you MET there to your castle!"

"I did NOT meet them there. Not that it's any of your business, Daisy." Peach crossed her arms, flashing her a slightly annoyed look. "But if you insist upon knowing, they did a job for me, thusly why I invited them."

"Ohhhh, a job you say. Alright." Daisy winked and let out a loose chuckle, causing Peach to redden under her scrutinizing gaze in the mirror.

"If you MUST know, it was a plumbing job!"

"Wait wait wait, they're plumbers? As in…they fix toilets for a living?" Daisy capped her lipstick, abruptly dropping it into her clutch purse.

"I'm sure they fix many things, Daisy." Peach replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" Daisy waved her hands in front of her defensively. "Many great men come from…uh…odd professions. I guess. Just look at where Toadofsky was before he became a master composer. Playing his violin for coins in the street! Yeah, great men can come from anywhere. ALRIGHT!" Daisy spun in the velvet chair, facing Peach in a determined manner. "Time to go introduce me!~"

"Pardon?"

"Oh come on, you can't hog them all to yourself. You HAVE to introduce me!"

"Ah- can't I rest a few hours or so…?" Peach rolled to her side, mumbling into the fabric. Daisy stepped over to her, hooking her arms around her waist and pulling Peach onto her feet.

"Steady on your feet soldier!" Daisy said, a mischievous grin on her face. "We have some sentry men to swoon."

"Swoon? Since when do you swoon anyone Daisy? As I recall, you've scared most of your gentlemen callers away." Peach stifled a laugh, Daisy's scornful gaze tearing through her.

"It's called playing hard to get! It makes men all the more crazy about you if they think you're utterly repulsed by them! It's a fool-proof method."

"And who exactly, is the fool?" Peach stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, causing Daisy to huff in frustration and tug at her wrist, pulling her out the door.

Peach allowed herself to be led onwards down the stairs and into the main ballroom where guests were mingling and dancing about the center. It was easy to spot the brothers, standing awkwardly to the side, watching everyone from afar and murmuring the occasional embarrassed, yet humble 'hello' to guests who passed by them.

Daisy continued to tug on her resiliently, her beeline course never altering direction- that is until a tall figure emerged from the crowd right into their path. Daisy almost rammed into him, and Peach too. Daisy glared up at the figure who'd so rudely gotten in their way, only to look into a darkened face, dark bags outlining the area just underneath the rich, ruby red eyes, which in turn glared back at her. Both girls found themselves lost for a moment, gazing up at the tall, sinister looking figure. He'd been foreign most certainly, and judging by the gaudy jewelry hanging around his neck and wrists, further proved he was indeed of a royal form. It was hard to tell anything else notable apart about the strange creature, for its entire body was black. There was also a black headdress positioned around its head but it was difficult to tell where the crown ended and the head began. Protruding from either side of the headdress were two long jackal-like ears, perfectly perked. Underneath his long canine-like snout, he wore a huge smirk.

His long ebony tail swished slightly, as he raised a palm to them, bowing slightly. "Ahhh, well well well. It if isn't the hostess. And the unimportant acquaintance of the hostess." He shot a cocky glare to Daisy who looked about ready to haul off and punch him. "I do declare Princess Toadstool, you always look so…" He trailed off, seeming to search for an appropriate word, and his arrogant grin widened upon finding one. "Ravishing.~"

Peach glared daggers at the foreigner, being no stranger to just who he was. The reason she hadn't recognized him sooner was because this particular figure had a most impressive, and powerful ability. He was a shape shifter, able to take on many forms, due to his 'body' being comprised of a magic sand. His voice and particularly annoying character however, were unmistakable.

"Ramsie." She spat out, being none too fond of him. "You stoop so low to disguise yourself to get in?"

Ramsie's grin dropped off of his face, his eyes glowing eerily as his charade was clearly through."Ah, keen eye, Princess. I must say, you're getting better." His figure distorted slightly, it becoming more apparent that he was comprised of sand now that he no longer needed to keep up his appearance.

Daisy crossed her arms impatiently, " Eck- YOU again? What, your sand castle get knocked over by the wind?~"

"NO." He replied snootily back to her. "…Actually that hasn't happened in a while. But anyways, I was kinda miffed I wasn't invited to your 'Shroom Ball. What, you hate me that much?~"

"If you weren't so rude and you controlled yourself maybe our kingdoms would be on better terms." Peach replied in a low voice.

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with our kingdoms. Maybe it's personal, eh Princess?" Ramsie grinned horribly. "Go ahead, show everyone just how benevolent you are, and tell everyone here how much you hate me because I wouldn't sign your kingdom's treaty."

"If you were a truly wise king as you claim to be, you should have no problems with being on peaceful terms with other kingdoms." Peach whispered, not wanting to cause a further scene. "This is not the time or the place to be discussing this. You need to leave."

"Yeah- don't drop piles of yourself on the way out you sack of dirt." Daisy spat at him. "Don't truck your traitorous hide around here anymore. And don't think I'll be as nice as Princess Peach next time I see you. I remember what you did to MY castle- remember the sandstorm you unleashed INSIDE of it?"

Ramsie backed away, "Okay, okay! I'm leavin', don't rupture something." He turned over his shoulder, giving both ladies a sinister grin, "It's always a pleasure, ladies.~ Maybe you'll visit me in Dry Desert."

"Ugh, in your dreams." Daisy scoffed at him, her face beet red from pending up so much hostility. Once he appeared to vanish within the crowd, she looked back to Peach. "He's such a creep. I can't STAND him."

"He's just so…unpredictable." Peach replied, in a quiet tone. "His castle's always shifting to other regions. No one can get him to alliance." She seemed troubled by it, but too young to fully understand the feeling. Something about him just wasn't right though. The way he flitted around, mentally unbalanced. He had powers that sorcerers of the Mushroom Kingdom didn't even dare to dream of. And his past, his history, it was all a mystery of how he came to be such a force.

"Well whatever. If he doesn't realize he's the odd one out soon, every kingdom's going to attack him to bring him down. Not that they'll gain much territory if they did. He claims he owns the entire desert region. Hah!" Daisy snorted through her nose, grabbing for Peach's wrist again. "Enough of the little creep though, he interrupted my whole schedule!"

Peach barely had time to react as she was whisked away towards the brothers, who hadn't moved from the original position too greatly. Luigi was tugging at his collar in an overly nervous way. The two ladies approached them, Mario stiffening immediately as his eyes locked with Peach's.

"Erm…h-hello-a Princess!" Mario chimed, Luigi automatically doubling over in an overly gracious bow. Mario elbowed him in the side to alert him to stop; Daisy grinning at the younger's anxious and overly dramatic behavior.

"Hello, Mario. Luigi." Peach nodded to both, a small smile on her face. Daisy abruptly elbowed her, luckily for Peach the padding of her dress absorbing most of the sharp pain. "Ah, I wanted to introduce you both to my dearest friend, Princess Daisy of Sarsaland."

"PLEASURE to meet you both." Daisy belted out, springing forward like a cat on its vermin prey. Both brothers hesitantly shrank back at her boisterousness, Luigi's adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he gazed at her with a pale face.

"Ah…t-the pleasure is…" Mario gulped, outstretching a hand to take hers, grasping at words to form his sentence.

"All yours, I know." Daisy winked, giving his hand a gentle pat with her other. She turned to Luigi, who was shaking far too much to offer a somewhat coherent greeting. "And what about you, mm? Haven't you ever greeted a lady before?"

Luigi's mustache twitched ever so slightly- what a time for his cap to be at home! He would've wrung the thing to shreds by now!

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-i- ni-" He looked as though he were about to have a panic attack, his heart swelling in his chest, "Nice ta-ti-to muh-muh…."

Mario saw that his brother was sinking fast and gently offered the words for him to repeat "Make your acquaintance."

Luigi nodded despairingly, his cheeks tinged red. "M-make yuh-your acquaintance."

Daisy looked on in amusement as the younger male finally excused himself with a squeak, running off in search of the nearest bathroom.

"He's a shy one, eh?" Daisy asked Mario, who merely rubbed at his head.

"Always-a been on-a the quieter side. He means-a well."

"I'm sure. Well….since your brother's run off how about you give me a dance?"

Mario stiffened once more, blood rushing to his cheeks. He'd never really danced before- there was that one time at his cousin's wedding but that had hardly counted. He wasn't about to trip over a princess and cause her to land flat on her face!

Peach look just as surprised as Mario did, but for a different reason entirely. She glanced at the auburn-haired girl who was awaiting Mario's answer. For what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Peach finally cleared her throat. "That sounds wonderful, you both should certainly dance, get a chance to converse." She nodded to them, Mario gazing at her as the princess in pink turned, silently and gracefully stepping away. Mario continued to stare, his mouth parting slightly as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure of what, or why he'd felt the need to say anything at all. He thoughts were short-lived though, as Daisy grabbed him by his arm with surprising strength and pulled him out towards the dance floor, Peach wavering in between the crowds until not a trace of her could be seen at all.


End file.
